Our Dreams
by SiriusBlackLoverr
Summary: Harry and Hermione both dream that one cay they could be more than friends, but will their dream ever come true?


After spending a coupe hours at the park, Sirius and Alexis went home to their apartment. Alexis could tell that Sirius had something on his mind.

"Sirius, is something wrong?" Alexis said, sitting on the couch. Sirius was pacing around the room.

"Actually... I think I should be checking up on James," he lied. He was really going to check up on Peter, but Alexis didn't need to know that. She still thought Sirius was the secret keeper. It wasn't that he didn't trust her. He trusted her completely, but it wasn't really his secret to tell. James and Lily did trust her; it wasn't a matter of trust at all. They just didn't want too many people knowing. Remus, their long time best friend didn't even know. It was being kept quiet between them. Hopefully this would all be over soon, Sirius though. All these secrets drove him crazy. Because, he was naturally the kind of person that would be gossiping about the latest news with a stranger in the street. This was all new to him.

"Then go, but be home soon, please?" Alexis said.

"Sure. I'll be quick, I promise, my love," He kissed her cheek, and then ran out the door. He grabbed is flying motorbike, turned on the ignition, and was in the air in a flash. He knew it was easier to apparate, but frankly he didn't care. Lately, the ministry has been saying that it might be risky to apparate anyway, so that was his excuse. But really, he hated apparating. It seemed unnatural to him, and he hated being in small spaces. Even though it was only a couple seconds, he still couldn't handle it. Of course he had gone through the lessons and took the test, just in case. Before he knew it, he was at Peter's house. A feeling a relief came over him when he saw that, the house looked in perfect condition. Sirius grinned. He was right, they would never suspect Peter to be the secret keeper. He was a genius, or so he thought. He could have easily turned around, without bothering Peter, to get home to Alexis quicker. She did seem worried. He thought about it for a second. No, he thought. He ought to at least say hi to his friend, right? That's what he did.

Sirius walked up to the door, and knocked. No one came to the door. That was weird. Peter was, well, clingy. If anyone were knocking at his door, he'd be there in half a second. He knew Sirius would be here on his checkups. Maybe he's a little 'busy' in the bathroom... Sirius thought. He laughed, his loud, barking laugh. Sirius ultimately decided to wait a little bit longer. Peter never came to the door. But, Sirius, never even thought anything was wrong. Not until he realized he'd been sitting there for a good 20 minutes. He cursed under his breath, Alexis would be worried. He finally got up and walked into the house.

"Peter! Wormtail? Where are you at, man?" Sirius yelled when he got into the house. No response. That's when it hit him.

Shock, guilt, nervousness, and rage: All hit him at the same time.

He was shocked that Peter was gone, and without struggle.

He was guilty because this was, of course, his idea.

He was nervous because, Peter was the secret keeper, and he was gone.

Rage? Well, Sirius didn't know what the rage was for yet, but he was soon to find out. Sirius was a bright student, very smart. Why he couldn't realize that Peter was the traitor right away has to be because of his loyalty. His animagus is a dog, anyway.

"Wait... Peter... traitor…" Sirius trailed off, and then the real rage hit him, like a bulldozer. He picked up a lamp, and threw it across the room. He had to restrain himself; he was going to hurt himself, if he didn't calm down. But the thing was, Sirius could not calm down, that was out of the question. His best mate, and his best mates wife, were in danger. And his godson Harry too!

"You better watch out, Pettigrew," Sirius growled under his breath as he ran, trampled, out of the house to his motorbike. He knew he was hoping against the inevitable. In the back of his mind, he knew he would find some kind of wreckage. He knew his best friend was gone. But he hoped furiously he was wrong. If he found that James, Lily and, Harry were dead though, he thought as he started up the motorbike, Pettigrew is dead. With that he took off without looking back at his once friends house

Alexis was worried. She was pacing throughout the little apartment that her and Sirius had bought together. He should have been home by now. She knew in the back of her mind, that something was terribly wrong. She wanted to cast the upsetting thoughts aside, but she couldn't. Sirius had gone to check on James, that didn't take over two hours. She sat on the couch, to try to calm herself, but to no avail. She was in far too deep with Sirius, if anything happened to him, she wouldn't know what to do.

Sirius was close to the Potter's house now. A sense of dread was filling him. He could feel his heart breaking, he knew what he would find. He only had a little shred of hope - Maybe Peter wasn't the traitor, and he was just moving his location? Unlikely, but he had to hope.

That last piece of hope vanished when he flew over the Potter's home, what he saw was no longer a home, it was the remains of a terrible explosion. He flew down and landed quietly on the ground. He just sat there, staring at the remains of his best friend, James Potter's, house. The tears that he refused to let fall formed in his eyes. He was not the type to let anyone see him cry, and he wasn't going to let himself cry now. He could cry only after Pettigrew met his wrath, only then.

"Sirius Black! What are yeh doin here?" A very familiar voice said.

It took Sirius a second to find his voice, "I wanted to check on James," Sirius said, refusing to look Hagrid in the eyes.

"I came to pick up young Harry, bring him to his aunt and uncles place," Hagrid said, sensing Sirius's grief.

"Harry is still alive? Great! Can't I take him?" Sirius said, sounding hopeful.

"I've got strict directions from Dumbledore, get Harry and bring him to his aunt and uncles house," Hagrid said, feeling sorry for Sirius.

"Have you got any transportation?" Sirius inquired.

"Actually..."

"Take this," Sirius hopped off the motorbike and gestured towards it.

After explaining how to use it to Hagrid and giving Harry a quick kiss, Sirius was off. He was enraged. So enraged, that he'd murder a whole block of people. Anyone could see the fury in his eyes. He was after Pettigrew.

"Where would that damn traitor go to?" Sirius muttered under his breath as he decided where he should start.

Review please!


End file.
